(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory card structure, and more particularly, to a memory card structure comprising contact terminals extended forward to form conducting plates. The conducting plates and the contacting terminals form L-shaped structures, or the conducting plates are individually provided at an insertion section at a front end of the memory card, thereby minimizing an overall thickness of an accessing device when conducting the conducting plates with the accessing device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Accompanied with advancement of technology and development of information, electronic products are continuously upgrading as well. Among electronic products, memory cards are distinguished as the currently most convenient information storage products. Memory cards are applied extensively in various fields of high-technology products such as digital static cameras and digital video cameras.
Memory cards are available in several types including SD, XD and MMC derived from different storage standards. Through external contact terminals, memory cards store information using internally disposed memories thereof, and forward information signals to a card reading device, with the information signals further accepted by a computer host.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 showing a prior memory card and connection devices namely a card reading device and a connector, a memory card body 10′ has contact terminals 20′ corresponding with a connector 30′. When the memory card body 10′ is inserted into the connector 30′, the contact terminals 20′ of the memory card body 10′ are assembled in a stacked manner with a conducting plate 31′ in the connector 31′. Thus, the memory card body 10′ is enabled to read and store information by connecting the connector 30′ as a connector with a reading device.
To more effectively connect the contact terminals 2 with the conducting plate 30′, the conducting plate 31′ in the connector 30′ is devised as an elastic arched member, such that when the contact terminals 20′ are more tightly joined with when stacked on the conducting plate 30′ using the elasticity of the arched shaped thereof.
However, to accomplish connection of the contact terminals 20′ with the conducting plate 30′ in a stacked manner, it is necessary that an interior of the connector 30′ be provided with an accommodating space 32′ having a rather large thickness, so that the memory card body 10′ is free from interference with the conducting plate 31′ when inserting the memory card body 10′ to smoothly assemble the memory card body 10′ with the connector 30′. In other words, using the aforesaid prior structure, it is impossible that the connector 30′ have a minimized thickness, and hence imposing restrictions on development of the connecting device.